Dead, no Alive
by nequam-tenshi
Summary: What was her other reason to become Lacus? To be famous, sing and feel wanted? Her shadowed past becomes known. Slight Gundam Wing. Please review, 1st gundam seed story. Process of being re-written. Currently haltis.
1. Prolgue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.

Today I woke up from a horrible nightmare. It was about _them_. _They_ took away what normalness I had; it was because of _them_ that I always cried myself to me to sleep and woke up screaming. This time it was as worst as the last; not so realistic. There was merely screams, blood-curling screams but never the less screams. The one before held memories of gruesome images of children being murdered; they were doing all of it. _Their_ blood-coated bodies were self-explanatory and the bodies laying a skewed surrounding them.

**Crimson**.

It was crimson everywhere. Just as I look towards _them_ again, I see figure behind them; a young girl. I realized that the girl was me. Keyword: was.

Short bluish-gray hair and black clothes mattered in blood, then she began to kill more of them. Her eyes, instead of the normal gray-blue; one eye was pure opal and the other was crimson red. On her back are wings, white wings.

Suddenly, I felt blood spray my clothes and red cloud my vision. The next thing I know I am on the floor with the blanket draped over me. The sweat drenched my nightgown making it stick to my body. Every time I have this dream something devastating occurs. The last time was the war starting again after about one year of peace. I can't believe it will happen again . Her bloodlust rising with each dream is the cause of my solitude.

I, Meer Campbell have subjected myself to solitude because of my alter ego. I am an assassin for my "so called creators" to do their dirty work so they themselves are not dirtied.

I will be killing once more, today my prey is myself once again. Over the years I have learned that simply making a shallow yet deep even cut near a vital organ that her blood lush will diminish after a few moments. She can't live without my own conscious being alive.

In one dream she told me her name; it was Hikari. How ironic her name means light and yet she is the opposite.

With a few discussions with her, we have decided to compromise in trying to split ourselves a part. After 9 years of research and study I will be able to have us separate by the time I turn 17.

Because of my voice I have been asked to be Lacus Clyne for Gilbert Durandal. I know he is using me like all the others he treats as pawns. My adopted mother once worked for him and she got kill a few years after witnessing a murder. Her spirit sometime visit me in my time of need and once told me of the murder. It was Gilbert Durandal that murdered her after he killed one of EAF soldiers. All the police told me was that she got in the way of the fire. I mean how could you explain to a 9 year old girl that her mother was killed and because of having no relatives that she was going to either live by herself or go to the orphanage. I decided to live on my own, with my own limitations I would hinder others and could possibly kill those in the orphanage.

Now that I am Lacus Clyne, I must use her ways as well as my own to pursue peace in non-violent ways. Yet, I still need to fight my own demons and myself from losing who I truly am; not Lacus Clyne, not Meer Campbell but Meer Peacecraft. One of the last 2 female Peacecrafts in the entire world. My ancestor Relena Peacecraft became Queen of the World at the age of 15 and I wish to continue the path of "total pacifism" in a similar way.

And so my journey begins with a wish for freedom and peace.


	2. The Light of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and other OC's.

AN: Starts out from episode 44.

"She may have the same face, same hair, and voice but we are completely different people. Now, will you and can you tell us who you really are?" The other Lacus's screen increased in size until it reached full screen.

The imposter began to speak, "What she says is true; I am definitely not Lacus Clyne but I am Gilbert Durandal's Lacus Clyne. He hired me as his pawn in trying to 'calm' do the citizens by being Lacus Clyne and persuade the people in believing that she is still with the PLANT; in which she is, even if she is apart of ORB." She was now currently fingering with the star hairclip in her hair and took it off. To there surprise, her hair was a wig; it looked as if it was hair itself. She pulled off the pink wig to reveal honey blonde hair.

"My real name is Mia Peacecraft, the great granddaughter of Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft Darlian themselves. This maybe a surprise to many of you since it has been believed that the Peacecrafts are deceased due to a massacre. Though the ones that were able to get away have been living under false names. I am sorry for deceiving everyone but it was needed, right Lacus, Cagalli?"

Her question was answered by a "Yes" from both representatives.

"I am sorry that I deceived everyone with such an act but this was needed for a reason." With that Mia's broadcast was terminated and the world knew of her existence. _It will be harder to get around since my cover is blown. Oh well, I'll just be Meer Campbell until I get to the hanger. _She quickly grabbed her bag as she run out building. Mia quickly entered the nearest public restroom to change._ Let's see, hair tie. Check. T-shirt and jeans. Check. Hat. Check. Tennis shoes. Check and it's up to Hikari. Blue-gray haired wig. Check._

(To identify who's who, Mia-underlined. Hikari-**bold**.)

_Hikari? Hikari it time to come out._

_**Yeah. What is it, baka?**_

_I am allowing you to take over to that there will not be any reporters following us. AND DON"T CALL ME BAKA!_

_**I can you anything that I want to and what do you mean by 'reporters'?**_

_The secret is out. Now it's just Mia Peacecraft again._

_**Very well but make sure to wear the wig just in case.**_

_**Meanwhile the two representatives talk a bit more and too, terminated their broadcast. The duo of women left and went back to where everyone once was. Then the pandemonium started with a single question from the ultimate coordinator, "How does she know you two, Cagalli? Lacus?" And a lone tear escapes their eyes.**_


	3. Secrets 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story and plot.

AN: About the wig, it's the color she has on when she is Meer while her honey blonde hair is natural; though she only dies it the blue-grayish color so that her creators cannot find her. The die can only last for a few years.

_A single lone tear._

It was something they weren't expecting; and all because of one single question "How does she know you?" Then the blonde spoke, "Mia is an old friend that we know, and is my's distant cousin." Gasps were heard omnipotent.

"Does that mean she is also my cousin?" questioned Kira.

"Yes and no."

"Why?"

"By law Mia is technically our cousin but by blood she is not. Because she is a Peacecraft and those descended from Peacecrafts are the Atha's. Certain individuals chose to become Athas because when being a Peacecraft, pacifism and peace is the up most priority to consider. Even if you must give up your own life to fulfill that one ideal. As an Atha you must have the influence and strength to uphold your political position in the government of the country as well as creating peace for the people. The idea to obtain peace by your ancestor Relena Peacecraft was using non-violence as a way for the people to once again believe that even after 15 years of there not having peace, during her time that is, that it would come again."

She paused to survey the group since it seemed that the atmosphere in the room was getting denser, that was until Lacus started to talk.

"Mia may have impersonated me but there was nothing wrong with that. Simply, simply because Cagalli and I told her to do so," The grasps increased. "Due to the fact that she is Cagalli's cousin and has the same voice as my own; she was the perfect undercover spy. No one knew she was Cagalli's cousin but due to the circumstances that she contained, it was essential. Her own abilities had assisted our plan in infiltrating the PLANTS. As each month past for the war Mia gave us information that was beneficial to stopping this war. Her own abilities that she was born with have given Mia numerous advantages as a Natural." Comments and questions arose:

"She is a Natural and impersonated a Coordinator!"

"How is that even possible?"

"So what if she is a Peacecraft, she is the imposter!"

"SILENCE!" screamed Cagalli. "Mia is not just a Natural, not only did she infiltrated ZAFT and enlisted herself as a Coordinator but also was able to supply us with information about their gundams and plan of action. Mia may have impersonation her friend but it still doesn't mean that she was helpful in our plans! She knew what Durandal would do to her if she was discovered to soon; she knew her fate well enough from the very beginning."

Before anymore more questions were asked, both women left with Athrun and Kira tailing them.

Please Review! And thank you to the two that reviewed! :D


End file.
